


Appropriate

by ebonbird



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonbird/pseuds/ebonbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On and on and on and on and anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the Glee pilot last night. Blame it. :D

She shivered. Her jaw clenched.

"You are cold," he surmised.

She nodded and sat down on the bed, her arms folded.

He knelt before her, removed her boots and passed his hands over her feet and calves. He looked at her, consideringly. She was still cold.

Once she was divested of her clothing, and he his, he insinuated himself between her and the mattress.

He tucked his arms around her. She snuggled close, rolling her face against the warmth of his chest. "You smell so good."

He could feel all the tension leave her. She wiggled her bottom, pushing it against his hand.

He said, "You fit in the palm of my hand, you are so small." Amusement thickened his voice.

"Hey, watch it."

"From this position, that is quite an impossibility without aid of mirrors."

"It's not polite to make fun of my flat ass."

"It is charming. And far from flat. Do you desire coitus?"

She rubbed her head 'no' against his chest.

He tucked his hand over her shoulder. "Should you find that you desire coitus, I am amenable."

She hummed. Exhaled, her body growing more lax. Eventually, he was moved to ask, "Do you desire coitus now?"

"No…" She giggled in her throat. "If you desire coitus, Spock, it's okay to say so. I might even choose to be accommodating."

He grunted, his hands rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Are you well now?"

"I was well before."

"Your respiration was elevated as was your blood pressure. And this in response to a half a point deviation on your practicum from your expected score."

"It's the principle of it. He was wrong."

"Yes."

She tucked her hands under her chin.

"What was the song you were singing while you were in the elevator ahead of me?"

She inhaled and said, "Would you like me to sing it to you?"

"That depends. What are the lyrics? What is the theme?"

"Don't stop believing." She put her lips together and blew, giving him the key. "It is a song that I sometimes use to re-center myself." She stroked his side, over his heart.

"Singing it at this time would be appropriate."

"Don't stop, believing," she began, her voice soft and true. She smiled in anticipation of his response to the next set of words, "Hold onto that feeling…"

His hand left off drawing soft circles on her buttock.

"I could teach it to you if you like."

Surprised, he allowed his eyebrows to fly up of their own accord. "That is…somewhat scandalous for you to suggest."

"So it's okay to try and hum along with me, but not to outright sing it?"

He huffed.


End file.
